Carnal Pleasures
by Kahhh
Summary: (AVISO: capítulo 3 repostado, leiam as notas.) Sakura participou de uma reunião entre os cincos Kages. Mas o assunto discutido entre eles deixou a medican-nin em estado de pânico total. Por quê?
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSE:**Sakura participou de uma reunião entre os cincos Kages. Mas o assunto discutido entre eles deixou a medican-nin em estado de pânico total. Por quê?

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>CARNAL PLEASURES!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura mexia os dedos sobre a mesa. Culpa de seu nervosismo; era a primeira vez que estava diante dos cinco Kages, surgindo uma pergunta que não queria calar em sua mente: por quê? Porque necessitavam tanto de sua presença nesta reunião? Ocupar o lugar de sua Hokage que não era, Kakashi assumiu o cargo enquanto sua sinshou permanecia em coma.<p>

O olhar de Kakashi sobre ela a deixava mais tensa, engolia em seco, tinha receio de saber o motivo de estar ali. Mas nem ele sabia e isso a deixava totalmente frágil, querendo se esconder de todos a sua frente. Infantil. Sim, ela estava agindo como uma criança mimada perdida da mãe. Ridículo. Ela era um aprendiz de Tsunade; uma Sannin Lendária e devia se portar.

- Raikage, por favor, comece a reunião – A voz feminina da Mizukage, Mei Terume, quebrou o silêncio árduo entre todos e, pelas suas feições, não ia com a cara do homem mal encarado sentado a sua frente.

- Por que essa garotinha esta aqui? – Tsukikage perguntou com uma voz indiferente.

- Precisamos da ajuda dela para discutirmos uma situação que nos preocupa, saberia disso se não ficasse enfiado em bares e motéis, velhote! – Raikage declarou irônico.

- Bah! Gostaria de ser mais respeitado hoje em dia, os mais velhos não são levados muito a sério. – Õnoki bufou de raiva com o comentário hostil do homem.

- Sakura – Kakashi pronunciou o nome da menina ao percebê-la muito quieta e juntava ás mãos suadas tensa – Não se preocupe, o motivo de você estar aqui é por causa das suas habilidades como médica.

- Sim – A kunoihi encarou o homem monstruoso a sua frente – Precisamos que examine as mulheres de nossas aldeias.

- As mulheres? – Perguntou Sakura numa voz mole e baixa por ainda estar tímida.

- É sua primeira guerra não é? – Sakura meneou a cabeça positivamente - Ok... Ok... Eu vou te explicar: – Õnoki fitou a kunoichi que tremeu, ele era tão estranho aos seus olhos – Na guerra o inimigo costuma capturar mulheres do País adversário e transformá-las em escravas sexuais – Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se com o pronunciamento – Devemos nos certificar de que não haja mulheres virgens acima dos quinze anos de idade.

- São quinze agora, não é mais acima de dezoito? – Terume perguntou com uma expressão preguiçosa.

- Sim, muitas mulheres acima de quinze anos já se tornaram shunnin ou jounnin – Respondeu o Raikage ignorando a cara de pouco caso de Terume.

- É o caso da Sakura, ela tem dezesseis anos e já é uma jonnin – Kakashi pronunciou-se com orgulho de sua ex-aluna – Até porque, aqui entre nós tem um governante com a mesma idade dela, certo Kazekage – Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Oh! A nova geração ultrapassa os limites anteriores.

- Me orgulho por isso – Sakura ficou corada com o olhar de Kakashi sobre ela.

- Então as mulheres abaixo de quinze anos vão ficar escondidos no esconderijo subterrâneo durante a guerra? – Perguntou Gaara com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e as mãos no queixo.

- Exatamente. – Raikage respondeu para o ruivo. Sakura estava quase entendendo a situação, mas havia algo que ela precisava saber.

- E se houver mulheres virgens, o que vai acontecer com elas? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Elas vão ser obrigadas e praticar sexo, ou seja, perder sua virgindade com ninjas ANBU no casebre, porque se o inimigo descobrir que a mulher nunca teve relação, eles a torturam, estupram e depois assassinam sem nenhuma piedade – Õnoki percebeu algo nos orbes brilhantes da pequena medica-nin: pânico! Sorriu sarcástico revelando sua verdadeira expressão – Você é virgem? Não é?

- Õnoki, que indelicadeza – Terume falou desapontada.

- Eu só quero saber a resposta dela – Sakura captou de imediato que o velhote a sua frente percebeu sua reação involuntária. Sakura era virgem sim, mas ela tomou uma atitude que poderia mudar sua vida drasticamente.

- Não! – Respondeu ríspida – Não sou virgem! – Mentiu. Ela preferia sofrer a perder sua virgindade para um homem desconhecido. Sexo não é um meio mecânico de prazer, mas algo que prova sentimentos: amor, paixão, ternura.

- Mesmo assim, quero que seja examinada – Sakura ficou apavorada, sua mentira levou-a pra um buraco sem fim, sua resposta não o convenceu.

- Tsukikage, se a Haruno respondeu sobre sua sexualidade, deve-se acreditar – Gaara falou encarando a medica-nin que corou com o olhar – Não precisa ficar tacando lenha na fogueira.

- As palavras dela não foram convictas – O corpo de Sakura ficou trêmulo em total pânico. Droga, esse velhote era insuportável.

- Se sua resposta é convincente ou não, cabe-se somente a ela, porque não vai ser você Tsukikage, que vai sofrer a dor do estupro no corpo, correto? – Gaara foi irônico dessa vez, mas suas palavras não ajudaram em nada para acalmá-la, pelo contrario, piorou. O Kazekage tinha o dom de convencer as pessoas com comentários difíceis, às vezes ele estava tentando fazer Õnoki esquecer a idéia de examiná-la, pra saber se ela estava ou não dizendo a verdade.

- Não devemos correr o risco, estou de acordo com Õnoki – Foi a vez de Haikage se pronunciar – Menina, você não tem idéia do sofrimento de uma mulher nas mãos desses infelizes, elas são obrigadas a transar com eles várias vezes ao dia – Aquela reunião estava sendo terrível, se descobrirem que Sakura havia mentido e que era virgem, seus sonhos e vontade de viver vai acabar por ali – Mesmo você dizendo que não é virgem, não custa nada ser examinada, quem não deve não teme – Aqueles olhos frios sobre ela estava provocando mais pânico – Tsukikage – O homem baixinho olhou com indiferença para a face desprovida – Se o exame detectar que ela é virgem, você cuida dela depois.

- Não! – Kakashi pronunciou-se – Isso eu não aceito!

- Kakashi, vai ser um castigo por ter mentido – Õniki declarou – Mas se ela estiver falando a verdade, vamos deixá-la aqui no hospital longe da guerra, seria justo para uma kunoichi de palavra.

- Eu não estou de acordo com isso, ela é uma mulher como qualquer outra, não deve ser punida só porque é virgem – Gaara falou contrariado – Devemos protegê-las e não mergulha-las no caos - As esmeraldas brilharam encantadas pelas palavras do Kazekage.

- Menina, está decidido! Amanhã cedo quero que seja examinada antes de todo mundo, quero estar presente pra saber a se é ou não virgem – Seus olhos mergulharam em esmeraldas dilatadas – E, se você não for, eu mesmo me encarrego de tirá-la.

- Você não tem o direito de...

- É minha decisão Hokage, não me contrarie – Õnoki desceu de sua poltrona confortável na intenção de sair da sala – Não queremos nos sentir culpado se algo acontecer a ela – Saiu da sala acompanhado de seus vigias – Acabou a reunião por hoje.

- Velho deprimente – Mizukage bufou de raiva com o mau comportamento do homem hostil.

Sakura tentava falar, mas sua voz não saia, estava apavorada demais para tentar algo contra seu corpo que permanecia estático. Devia ter dito a verdade, mas seria então obrigada a perder a virgindade com um velho baixinho, feio, narigudo e cheio de rugas. Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, dificultando sua visão para ver os Kages saírem da sala, mas o olhar de Kakashi pairou sobre ela, ele era o Hokage, mas se Sakura estivesse mesmo mentindo, sua sanidade e confiança se perderiam para sempre, infelizmente, nas mãos de um homem sem sentimento. Porque mentir para os lideres era como uma traição ao País e a pessoa merecia uma punição.

O coração apertou-se no peito, não havia como escapar, aliás, ela ia sofrer de todo o jeito, mesmo se contasse a verdade, porque seria obrigada a fazer sexo com um ninja da elite ANBU. E os seus sentimentos? E sua vontade de viver um amor inesquecível? Será que não percebiam que Sakura era uma menina sentimental e que sonhava ter sua primeira vez com o homem que amava. Onde estão as pessoas com escrúpulos?

Saiu da sala de reuniões com os olhos cheios de água, seu destino fora amaldiçoado por se guardar somente para o amor. Esse sentimento passara batido, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada que era para protegê-las. Hipócritas.

Sentou em um banquinho e as lágrimas desceram sorrateiras, sem controle, não havia nada a se fazer para se livrar dessa situação. A não ser ela mesma tirar sua virgindade, mas não ia surtir o mesmo efeito, pois ambas as penetrações eram totalmente diferenciadas. Se ela se masturbasse com algum objeto erótico, o hímen não iria se romper totalmente e seu esforço seria em vão. Ela estudou detalhadamente o corpo humano durante os treinos com Tsunade e a penetração de um homem na intimidade feminina causava espasmos devastadores.

Estava ferrada, isso era fato, o jeito seria aceitar seu destino trágico.

- Suspeitei desde o inicio – Arregalou os olhos esmeralda e olhou para o lado, o medo tomou conta dela. Era sua perdição agora.

- Gaara-kun – Pânico total. Ele sabia que Sakura era virgem, a rosada traíra todos com a sua mentira. Iria fazê-la pagar por isso? Desesperou-se. Seu choro era mais denso, as lágrimas molhavam sua face pálida e macia.

Gaara aproximou-se dela e sentou ao seu lado no banquinho, a tristeza era nítida em cada som de seu choro.

- Por que mentiu, Haruno? – Perguntou com uma voz suave. Sakura tentou responder entre soluços, mas sua voz não saia. Xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão fraca – Medo?

- Não quero ir para o casebre – Conseguiu responder entre soluços – Mas só piorei a situação, agora vou ter que encarar um velho feio e carrancudo – Era tão difícil quando a realidade transmite dor, ela queria muito livrar-se disso tudo, mas não tinha jeito, estava designada a se afundar num poço sem fundo – Isso não é justo.

- A guerra não é justa Sakura – A tom da voz do ruivo era tão calma - Eu entendo sua reação, minha irmã também estava nessa situação – Encarou as jade surpresa com o comentário de Gaara.

- Temari.

- É! – Gaara fechou os olhos e continuou – Ela se livrou do terror de ter que perder sua virgindade com ninjas ANBU – Abriu os olhos e olhou para frente admirando o por do sol – Ela pediu ajuda a um ninja de Konoha – Sakura piscou varias vezes na tentativa de captar essas informações.

- Shikamaru – Viu Gaara balançar a cabeça – Ela teve muita sorte, porque sempre achei que ela o amava.

- Não, Sakura – Arregalou os olhos com a sua negação – Não foi fácil Shikamaru aceitar isso, foram dias até convencê-lo.

- Dias... Mas como? Se os exames são amanhã.

- A alertei antes, para que tomasse providências. Ela é minha irmã e não queria que fosse usada como uma qualquer – Sakura baixou a cabeça, seu destino cruel era algo que não podia ser evitado.

- Como está fazendo comigo agora – Olhou para Sakura, vê-la daquele jeito não estava sendo fácil. Gaara era um tipo de shinobi que não permitia qualquer meio de tortura, sendo mental ou física.

- Sim – Respondeu deparando-se com esmeraldas chorosas – Procure alguém de confiança, Haruno, alguém que possa te salvar.

- Não tenho ninguém – As lágrimas insistiam mais uma vez em descer.

- E ele? – O coração de Sakura palpitou quando Gaara falou de Naruto.

- Naruto é mais que um amigo para mim Gaara, não posso pedir isso a ele, não me perdoaria nunca – Falou respirando fundo sentindo o coração apertar – Mas... Você... – Olhou rapidamente para o ruivo que ponderou.

- Não, Sakura! Não posso fazer isso – Respondeu com a face rubra.

- Gaara, você é o único que me entende e que me defendeu, e a idéia foi sua – Apontou para ele contente pelas suas palavras. Gaara era sua única esperança, afinal, ele era de outra aldeia e seria mais fácil lidar, também um grande amigo.

- Eu não sou a pessoa certa, Sakura, sinto muito – Ia convencê-lo a aceitar, como Temari fez com Shikamaru, que acabou caindo em tentação no final.

- Gaara, você é minha única esperança, você quer realmente que eu sofra com isso amanhã? – O olhar dela sobre o seu fez seu coração disparar, ela estava disposta a perder a virgindade com ele. Sakura era uma mulher linda, incrível, não ia ser difícil manipulá-la no sexo, mas esse não era o motivo real em recusar seu pedido, mas porque a amava, sempre a amou, e se ele transasse com ela apenas por livrá-la do castigo seria doloroso. Gaara sempre foi o tipo de homem sigiloso, guardava seus sentimentos para si, por isso pretendia não se envolver. – Por favor, me ajuda – Ela baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar novamente, o coração se apertou no peito.

- Você não me ama, Haruno, para isso tem que existir sentimento – Suas palavras foram tão profundas que deu a sensação de tê-lo atingido por várias kunais.

- Eu tenho sentimentos para com você, se não tivesse, não ia te pedir esse favor.

Viciante: seu perfume, que pairou no ar, era viciante. Seu rosto delicado triste era provocativo; tentação de querer abraçá-la, envolver seu corpo e deitá-la em sua cama, fazê-la sua. Livrá-la das garras daquele velho depravado e dos ninjas da ANBU que não deviam ser nada graciosos. Uma garota virgem deveria ser tratada com carinho e muita paixão. Ele suspirou, se quisesse realmente salvá-la teria que aceitar.

Olhou para a face chorosa e esticou a mão para ela, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da medica-nin ao vê-lo aceitar seu pedido.

- Tem certeza, Sakura? – Segurou a mão delicada na sua e encarou direto nos olhos da kunoichi que agora, continha um brilho radiante.

- Sim, nunca estive tão certa! – Respondeu feliz.

Cativante: seu sorriso era cativante. Capaz de deixar qualquer shinobi perder-se nas cerejeiras inebriantes, render-se aos seus apelos irrecusáveis. Ela era sua perdição.

Levou-a para um lugar seguro, longe de todos e da aldeia. Ao longe, perto das montanhas, a lua timidamente mostrava seu esplendor junto ao calor da aurora. A brisa leve acompanhada por folhas secas passava por eles suavemente. Queria ela uma paisagem melhor que esta, em pleno luar?

Pararam de frente a um riacho, Sakura olhava aqueles olhos magníficos fitando-a perdidamente, era como se ele quisesse isso a um bom tempo e esperara a hora certa. Sorriu feliz por saber que ia escapar das sombras sinistras, graças ao seu anjo que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Gaara segurou sua cintura e puxou-a para mais perto de si, empurrou devagar o corpo frágil da kunoichi para trás e segurou suas coxas, fazendo-a sentar em uma pedra, ficando no meio delas.

O coração disparou no peito quando a brisa trouxe consigo o aroma de seu perfume, doce como seu nome. Esticou a mão e pousou em sua bochecha rosada, a pele era tão macia e suave quanto sua voz.

Aproximou-se mais fechando o espaço entre eles, nas pupilas da kunoichi não havia nervosismo. Ela estava mesmo querendo perder-se em luxúria com ele e isso o deixava mais duro, difícil.

Sakura aproximou-se e o beijou. Era tão quente e suave... Seus lábios contra os dele eram macios quanto sua pele aveludada. Abriu mais boca permitindo que Gaara a invadisse com sua língua, que se entrelaçavam gradativamente à dela fazendo os dois implorarem por ar.

Um suspiro surgiu quando sentiu a boca macia prensar sua pele no pescoço, beijando leve, arrepiando-lhe. Sakura começou a sentir sua intimidade pulsar. Era essa a sensação de sentir prazer? Se fosse, era tão boa.

Gaara desceu devagar o zíper de sua blusa sem deixar de beijar seu pescoço, um gemido rouco saiu de seus lábios quando sentiu pernas torneadas envolverem-lhe a cintura, prendo-o contra o corpo torneado da ninja.

Sakura só percebeu que estava sem a blusa quando o vento fresco tocou-lhe a pele. Ele a cegava, tirava seu total controle do corpo com os lábios quentes e sua razão com o corpo musculoso.

O ruivo abriu o fecho do sutiã e jogou, ignorando o local que caiu a peça intima, estava concentrado em provocar o corpo da garota a sua frente e tomá-la como sempre quis.

Sakura ajudou com as suas roupas, tirando o colete e a blusa escura que ele trajava, revelando os músculos perfeitos e barriga tanquinho. Sentiu-se mais molhada com aquele tórax provocativo, seu corpo era perfeito e a mão delicada explorava cada espaço, cada pedacinho dos ombros, barriga e músculos delineados.

Seu primeiro gemido surgiu em seus lábios quando um dos seios foi sugado por lábios famintos, a sensação se choque em seu corpo fazia sua mente implorar por ele, se soubesse que o sexo era tão gostoso assim, não tinha se guardado por todo esse tempo. Mas ali, diante dela, estava Sabaku no Gaara, único capaz que salva-la de seu destino cruel.

Seu short foi retirado sem que percebesse e sentiu o membro rígido oculto pela calça ninja roçar em sua intimidade fazendo sua parte sensível se contrair em prazer.

- Gaara.. – Suspiros inaudíveis foram acompanhados por sons suaves de sua voz quando pronunciou seu nome. Com uma kunai, cortou a calcinha tirando do corpo da kunoichi – Isso é... É... – A voz não saiu, estava totalmente nua sentindo o calor do corpo quente, suado junto ao seu.

- Bom...? – ele completou a frase enquanto chupava o bico do seio farto, arqueando a cabeça de Sakura para trás pedida nos toques e chupões por toda sua pele arrepiada em sinal de desejo.

- Sim... Muito - Arfou, quando a mão tocou sua parte sensível, massageando o clitóris. Abandonou os seios rosados e selou seus lábios nos dela num beijo mais difícil, os movimentos eram enlouquecedores, tirando gemidos incontrolados por ambos.

Gaara parou de excitar Sakura quando percebeu sua vagina inchar, não podia deixá-la atingir seu primeiro orgasmo agora, ela estava tão molhada que seu membro latejou faminto.

- Esta pronta? – Sakura tremeu rigorosamente contra ele, o nervosismo veio á tona quando o Kazekage abriu o zíper da calça ninja e puxou seu pênis para fora, mas ignorou, ela tinha que fazê-lo.

- Sim – Respondeu e fechou os olhos na intenção de amenizar a dor que havia de vir – Eu preciso fazer isso – Mordeu o lábio inferior. Gaara olhou em seu rosto, os olhos fechados e a respiração tensa em sua face, ela estava com medo.

- Podemos parar se quiser – Aquela voz ecoou em seu ouvindo fazendo a kunoichi abrir os olhos desesperados.

- Não, não podemos parar – Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, ela sentia medo sim, mas isso não seria pior do que estava por vir para ela no dia seguinte. Gaara secou as lágrimas com polegar vendo o pânico em seus olhos. Odiava vê-la assim.

Segurou firme em suas coxas e posicionou seu membro na entrada dela.

- Vai doer um pouco – Os olhos chorosos se arregalaram, o medo aumentou e engoliu em seco. Mas sentiu-se sufocar quando lábios quentes prensaram ao seu. Gaara agarrou os cabelos rosados e segurou firme dando mais proporção ao beijo.

Uma dor aguda invadiu seu corpo quando algo a rasgou por dentro, o grito ficou preso por entre beijos quentes e calorosos. Aquela dor foi ficando insuportável com o preenchimento do pênis em sua cavidade.

Gaara sentiu o hímen dela romper quando atingiu seu limite, ele sentia o núcleo dela apertar a cabeça de seu membro. Separou o beijo e olhou para o rosto delicado, as lagrimas desciam enquanto a dor latente dominava. Esperou ela se acostumar.

- Vou começar devagar – Disse acariciando seu rosto. Sakura estava tão segura em seus braços, nunca imaginou que ele fosse tão paciente e carinhoso com ela. Seu coração disparou quando a boca dele selou a sua, a dor foi ficando difícil quando Gaara fez seu primeiro movimento lento para frente e para trás, os gemidos dele eram sugados por seus lábios.

Gaara percebeu que ela ainda sentia dor, era provável que o hímen não tivesse se rompido totalmente, separou o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela, a respiração quente em seu rosto estava deixando louco, sabia que ela queria perder-se, sentir a sensação de prazer. Abraçou o corpo torneado e começou a movimentar lentamente, queria excitá-la mais, massagear seu clitóris pra amenizar a dor, mas agora seria impossível porque poderia piorar a situação.

Um gemido saiu dos lábios dela quando ele atingiu um ponto sensível quando enterrou mais fundo, havia descoberto seu ponto fraco, no entanto ele não estava mais conseguindo se segurar.

- Sakura... – Sua voz saiu rouca e sexy.

- Hum... – Murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Vou fazer você atingir o orgasmo agora, para isso preciso acelerar o ritmo, então se sentir vontade de explodir, não segure – Sakura tremeu com as palavras dele, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente concordando – Seu hímen não foi totalmente rompido, com esses movimentos e com o seu espasmo, vai romper-se – A respiração dele estava fraca, seu corpo queimando e o suor fazia sua pele brilhar, tão belo e sedutor.

Segurou firme na cintura e começou os movimentos rápidos. Sakura gemia com as entocadas profundas, a dor de repente desapareceu, dando uma sensação de formigamento em seu corpo. Ele a beijou tão profundo, sua língua quente brincava com a sua num ritmo gradativo, aumentando aquela sensação de prazer.

Gaara sentiu sua cavidade se apertar e o corpo delicado tremer, ela ia atingir seu primeiro orgasmo.

Sakura sentiu-se explodir quando ele bateu fundo em seu núcleo, teve a vontade de gritar.

- Ahhhhhhhhh - Finalmente atingiu seu clímax, nunca fora tocada dessa maneira, as pernas tremiam com o orgasmo violento, o coração disparava, o calor em seu corpo predominava.

Gaara continuou com os movimentos acelerados quando sentiu o liquido dela molhar seu membro, sua cavidade agora estava tão apertada, deixando Gaara mais duro.

- Porra, Sakura...! – Foda-se o mundo, foda-se tudo, não importava se ele sofreria depois, não importava se seu coração ficaria aos pedaços, ele queria gozar nela, sujá-la com o seu clímax que veio a tona assim que seu gemido rouco ecoou nos ouvidos delicados e dessa vez, teve a absoluta certeza que o hímen dela fora rompido.

Abraçou com força o corpo suado contra o seu, tinha que tirar devagar para que ela não sofresse com a dor. Sakura teve uma sensação de alivio quando ele retirou o membro de dentro dela, seu corpo ainda permanecia anestesiado pelo sexo maravilhoso que acabara de fazer. Ok Kami, isso fora bom demais!

Gaara sorriu quando o sangue dela era nítido em seu membro, olhou para Sakura e viu as esmeraldas brilharem.

- Pronto, Sakura, está livre – A ninja abraçou o corpo do Kazekage.

- Obrigada, obrigada mesmo, Gaara – Selou sua boca na dele devido à tamanha felicidade que sentia, seus lábios eram tão deliciosos e precisava prová-los mais uma vez.

Separou o beijo e olhou em seus olhos acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

- Fico feliz por você, Haruno - Não conseguia ver sua face nitidamente, sua visão estava ficando turva, o cansaço era tanto que a cabeça chegou a pender-se pro lado. Abraçou Gaara mais forte e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro, suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar devagar, o sono estava marcando presença e a única coisa que sentiu antes de tudo ficar escuro, foram braços fortes retribuir o abraço e uma frase que ela não pode escutar por já ter pegado no sono – Fiz isso porque te amo, Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, o ultimo capitulo vai depender de vocês, se gostaram ou não da história, eu mesma amei escrever ela, e tem mais hentai hein. Então, que tal uma review, não custa nada né, e me ajuda muito.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Como houve muitas cobranças de atualizações em relação a essa fanfic,aqui está o capítulo como prometido a vocês, e mil perdões pela demora.

Bom, como ideias surgiram loucamente em minha mente, isso fez aumentar mais capítulos, então não sei quando irei finalizá-la. Podemos considerar uma fanfic longa, acho.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong>CARNAL PLEASURES: Capítulo 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pensamentos vagaram sem rumo, com perguntas confusas e imagens nítidas daquele momento promiscuo. Os sons suaves da voz feminina ainda ecoava, aparentando estar fixo em seus ouvidos. O corpo delicado e trêmulo em seus braços, olhos verdes cheios de ternura e agradecimentos, por tê-la ajudado.<p>

Ele a deixou em casa com segurança. Sakura era uma ninja de alto nível, mas, mesmo assim, não era sensato deixá-la ir embora sozinha, principalmente por estarem em meio á uma guerra. Tudo poderia acontecer.

Sabaku no Gaara ficara a noite inteira observando a Lua, estava agradecido por aquele quarto não ter paredes, era rodeado apenas por vidraças, revelando aquele céu repleto de estrelas e as copas das árvores. Por isso gostava de se instalar naquele hotel, porque somente este estabelecimento fornecia tal luxo e, principalmente, era o único que não tinha a vista sobre a montanha com rostos moldurados de seus ex-kages. Nesse lugar, sentia-se completamente livre, relaxado.

Gaara impulsionou o corpo para frente, ficando sentado sobre a cama. Passou as mãos sobre os cabelos escarlate, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, e sua cabeça parecia querer explodir por causa da noite mal dormida. Na verdade, Gaara passou a noite em claro, e os efeitos pela tamanha falta de sono agora estavam o dominando. Deveria estar acostumado com isso, mas Gaara sabia que agora era diferente, porque Shukaku não está mais selado em si, no qual dificultava ter ótimas noites de sono, vagando por ai como se fosse um sonâmbulo sem rumo. Por que essa insônia resolveu marcar presença? Poderia ser preocupação?

_"Fiz isso porque te amo"_

Suspirou um ar angustiado. Essas palavras saíram de sua boca por causa do momento, por ter aquele corpo frágil e caloroso em seus braços. Não pôde conter seus sentimentos e, simplesmente, os revelou. Gaara tinha certeza que Sakura não ouvira, e achava que isso era o melhor. Não queria que ela soubesse, pois com certeza traria muitos problemas.

Por dentro, Gaara se sentia arrependido por dizer tais palavras, uma pessoa como ele não deveria se portar como tal, afinal era um jovem frio, misterioso, temido... E o Kazekage.

Balançou a cabeça espantando pensamentos negativos que surgiram, deixando-o mais atordoado.

Seus olhos claros pairaram sobre a porta de seu quarto assim que ouviu batidas, e pela maneira de pressionar o punho sobre a madeira fazendo aquele som irritante ecoar, só poderia ser Temari.

– Já estou indo - Falou antes mesmo dela lhe chamar.

– Kankuro está te esperando na recepção Gaara. Hoje não poderei te acompanhar, vou ajudar com a vigilância perto dos casebres.

_"Casebres"_

Sua mente mais uma vez vagou após ouvir essa palavra. Estava preocupado com as garotas de sua Vila, mas não havia outra maneira de protegê-las desses abusadores cruéis e impiedosos.

Por um momento, uma tristeza se apossou de sua alma, o arrependido de ter feito sexo com Sakura o dominava de uma maneira tão absurda, que ele era incapaz controlar suas próprías emoções, sentimentos. Sabia que fez apenas para salvá-la, mas compreendia mais que tudo que foi um erro, uma traição imperdoável. Não só com a Nação, mas por seu amigo, Naruto, que sempre a amou. Caso descobrisse, a amizade entre eles estaria desfeita completamente. Preocupante de fato.

Não tinha tempo para perder-se em pensamentos agora, precisava se arrumar para ir até os casebres, logo os exames irão começar, e sua presença é fundamental.

* * *

><p>Com passos leves, Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha com um sorriso nos lábios. Finalmente estava livre, ia fazer os exames sem medo. Tinha muito o que agradecer a Gaara por tê-la ajudado, se não fosse por ele, estaria perdida agora, tendo que perder sua virgindade com aquele velho depravado. Não via a hora de olhar para ele e colocar um sorriso alargado nos lábios, foi muita ousadia Onoki sugerir esse tipo de coisa. Pervertido!<p>

Sakura ainda sentia dores, mas ignorava esse fato, o importante é que não tinha o que temer, que dará tudo certo, estava muito positiva.

Ao longe, pôde avistar a enorme fila de mulheres, seu coração bateu lento, sentindo pena daquelas que são virgens, perder a virgindade sem mais nem menos com uma pessoa que não amava é terrível. Espera! Quem é ela para pensar nisso? Se ela própria perdeu a virgindade com alguém que... Por um momento, o coração bateu rápido no peito, e uma sensação estranha a dominou. Sua mente bloqueou completamente o término da frase, tendo no lugar um sentimento diferente. Por quê?

O mais curioso, é que Sakura não se arrependeu do que fizera, pelo contrário, estava sendo dominada por uma felicidade difícil de ser explicado. Gaara soube manipula-la com tanta gentileza e delicadeza no sexo, que era impossível não pensar em tudo o que acontecera.

Sakura parou sua caminhada. Cerrou os cílios ao ver Onoki na entrada da cabana, provavelmente a sua espera. Aquele olhar assustador fixou-se nela assim que a viu, fazendo gestos com as mãos para que se aproximasse.

– Espero que esteja preparada - Onoki deu as costas para ela, entrando dentro da barraca - Não terei piedade, não suporto mentiras, menina.

Graças a essas palavras frias e assombrosas, o corpo de Sakura congelou completamente. Onde está aquela felicidade e, principalmente, sua confiança? Tudo desaparecera rapidamente, tornando tudo a sua volta completamente ! O medo voltou a reinar em seu âmago.

_"Obrigada por isso, velho asqueroso!"_

Jamais deixaria que Onoki tocasse qualquer parte de seu corpo, nem mesmo um fio de seu cabelo, ela sentia nojo daquele homem. Não entrava em sua cabeça que esse tipo de pessoa é um líder, sentia pena das garotinhas de sua Vila.

Ao entrar na barraca, Sakura foi levada por uma mulher outro lugar, para que se trocasse, tinha que vestir uma roupa apropriada para os exames, sabia que precisava usar aquelas roupas hospitalares. Após vesti-lo, ficando completamente nua por baixo daquele tecido azul claro, ela caminhou até o local onde serão feito os exames, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Oniki no local, com certeza irá acompanhar tudo. Encarou firmemente aquele olhar, esse velho estava ansioso demais, e isso não é nada bom.

Apesar de toda a tensão que a envolvia, ela deveria se sentir menos nervosa. Não era mais uma garota virgem, e isso bastava.

Sakura deitou sobre a maca, a mulher se aproximou levantando o tecido azul, pondo-se a observar suas partes intimas.

_"Constrangedor!"_

Fechou os olhos, uma dor aguda a invadiu, aquela mulher tinha tocado em sua intimidade, provavelmente a procura do hímen. Seu corpo não havia de recuperado do sexo quente que fez, e aqueles toques causavam mais e mais dores.

Suspirou aliviada quando a mulher se afastou, estava prestes a derramar algumas lágrimas por causa da dor latente.

Sakura se levantou, ficando sentada na maca.

– Sinto muito.

Sakura sentiu como se o chão abaixo de si tivesse ruído, tragando-a para um buraco sem fim. Seus olhos se arregalaram assustados após ouvir isso.

_"Não pode ser!"_

– Então você mentiu. - Sakura observava o velho caminhar até ela, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios - Sua punição será severa.

– E-espera um minuto! Como assim! Eu não sou virgem! Isso não é possível!

Fora surpreendida, não haveria como ela ser virgem, sentiu seu hímen ser rompido, viu o sangue dela em Gaara.

– Não posso fazer nada se você é virgem, desculpe.

Sakura observava a mulher se afastar, sem ao menos olhá-la e fazendo gestos para que outra garota entrasse. A única coisa que pôde perceber é que ela parecia nervosa. Mas Sakura não conseguiu descobrir o motivo, estava pasma demais para pensar em algo.

– Levem-na para aquele lugar, irei em breve.

Sakura não conseguia se mover, suas pernas ficaram paralisadas, a mente em turbilhão, a visão completamente turva. Ela queria gritar, pedir socorro, mas sua voz não saia, seu sistema nervoso estava em transe.

Sentiu ser agarrada pelo braço, e pôde ver somente dois homens que usavam bandanas com o sinal da Vila da Pedra.

– Me solta! - A voz saiu, e seu corpo agora obedecia seus comandos - Isso é injusto, tem alguma coisa errada! - Se remexia na tentativa de se soltar de braços fortes que a seguravam - A noite mesmo eu... ME SOLTA!

– O que está acontecendo?

Olhos verdes foram preenchidos em lágrimas ao ver Kakashi, olhando-a, completamente chocado. Ela apenas virou o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior na tentativa de expulsar toda essa tensão, chegando a machucar os lábios rosados..

Por mais que Kakashi tentasse impedir tal ato vindo do Tsushikage, será completamente inútil. Não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos, sentia muita vergonha, ela era uma mentirosa, e receberá seu castigo por mentir para os líderes.

_"Não queria que fosse usada como uma qualquer"_

As palavras de Gaara, ditas num tom tão sereno, fixou-se em sua mente, a destruindo por dentro. Não é culpa dele, não é culpa de ninguém, é culpa dela própria. Agora teria que carregar o fardo de ser uma qualquer.

Ao sair da barraca, sendo puxada pelos ninjas da Pedra, seus olhos se arregalaram, ao vê-lo em meio aquela multidão. O que ainda permanecia inteiro dentro de si, acabou de se quebrar, e seu choro agora era ouvido por aqueles que estavam a sua volta.

Por entre lágrimas que deixavam sua visão turva, ela ainda conseguiu ver aqueles olhos claros que a encarava, aparentando estar surpreso. Ela virou o rosto, assim que notou Gaara caminhar até onde estava com um olhar sombrio e aterrador, o mesmo olhar no qual pensava nunca mais se deparar.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Será que Gaara fará algo pra impedir? Ou apenas vai dizer algo e se afastar? Hum...<p>

Espero que tenham gostado lindos, e obrigada por ler.

Até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE, LEIAM.**

Como notaram, eu tinha excluído o capítulo 3 dessa fanfic, o motivo eu expliquei no meu perfil do Nyah! Fanfic. Mas hoje, o acessar minha conta no Nyah!, tinha recebido outra Mp, pensei que fosse mais uma fã estérica da Sakura me xingando novamente (sim, o motivo da exclusão do capítulo 3 foi por causa de uma fã neurótica da Sakura que me xingou de nomes que nem fazem ideia) e quando li a Mp, era uma leitora, praticamente implorando para não pausar a fanfic etc... Vou mostrar a Mp para vocês.

_*De kame-chan_

_Assunto: fanfic_

_15/03/2013 às 9:32_

_te pesso pelo amor de kamisama,nao pausa a fic carnal pleasures e uma das minhas preferidas aqui no site,o que sera de mim agora sem ela,nao faz isso com a gente te da bola pra essa menina,nao me castigue e nem os outros leitores,amo suas fanfics e sempre visito seu perfil ou o club pra ve se atualisou alguma faz isso,por favor,eu quero e o cap 3,posta denovo,te imploro.*_

Graças a essa Mp, decidi repostar o capítulo, fiz algumas mudanças no enredo. Só digo uma coisa, eu fiquei péssima com o que li, e meu humor melhorou assim que li a mensagem dessa leitora. Obrigada Kame-chan.

**Cuidado com o que escrevem em suas Mps e reviews amores, pois isso pode causar consequências desagradáveis.**

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3 REPOSTADO (enredo editado)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura, ao encarar aqueles olhos frios, sentiu-se uma inútil, fraca, repugnante.<p>

A cada passo dado por Gaara o som ecoava em seus ouvidos, fazendo seu coração se apertar ainda mais. Era uma dor tão angustiante que Sakura era incapaz de controlar suas emoções, e as lágrimas desciam gradativamente.

Não queria que Gaara a visse daquele jeito. Não eram essas lagrimas que gostaria de mostrar a ele após aquele momento quente e prazeroso, mas sim sorrisos de satisfação e alegria, que foram jogados fora por aquele velho deplorável, principalmente os ninjas ANBU da aldeia da Pedra que seguravam seu braço e a arrastava pelo caminho como se fosse uma criminosa prestes a cumprir sua pena na cadeia.

Seus pulsos estavam doloridos, e onde aquelas mãos firmes e ásperas seguravam, dava para ser visto o vermelhidão, no qual desenhava perfeitamente as marcas dos dedos na pele transparente e sensível.

Apesar da vergonha estar tomando posse pelos habitantes de várias vilas estarem olhando para ela, Sakura ainda não entendia o que se passou naquela barraca, não é possível ela ainda ser virgem, estava ciente disso. No entanto, a expressão daquela médica era algo que Sakura não conseguia tirar de sua mente, era como se aquela mulher estivesse com medo. Não pôde identificar muito bem suas reações, porque estava tão apavorada que esse fato passou batido , mas se for parar pra pensar bem, realmente algo estava errado. Ela sentia dores em sua intimidade, os beijos de Gaara ainda eram sentidos na sua pele. Aquilo não fora um sonho, de jeito nenhum!

– Não sabia que um líder podia se relacionar com uma mulher de outra vila, principalmente se for de uma maneira tão repugnante, Tsuchikage.

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos por aquela voz que conhecia muito bem. Devagar, levantou a cabeça e girou o olhos esmeraldinos para encarar o dono daquele timbre. Os olhos cor de jade estavam fixos sobre os ninjas ANBU que a seguravam firmemente pelo pulso sem nenhuma delicadeza.

– Deveria estar junto dos habitantes da areia, não concorda, Kazekage?

– Confio nos meus médicos e enfermeiros - Girou os olhos para encarar a rósea, que ainda se encontrava aos prantos - Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo sobre os médicos da Vila da Pedra.

– Moleque, como ousa.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo medo ao pensar sobre o rumo dessa conversa, sem saber ao certo onde chegaria. Que consequências haveriam? E o principal, essa conversa decidirá seu destino.

– Ao aceitar o cargo de Tsuchikage, teve de assinar um documento importantíssimo que proíbe ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com mulheres de outras Vilas, estou errado?

– Na minha época não existia esse documento - Onoki respondeu num tom de deboche.

– Não acredito nesse papo fiado. Esse documento já existe a muito tempo, e naquele tempo, o Tsuchikage não era você. Então irei concluir que esteja ignorando as regras, sabe que isso acarreta em uma punição severa.

_"Mas que conversa é essa?"_

Sakura não acreditava naquelas palavras. Como assim os líderes não podiam se relacionar com mulheres de outras vilas? E essa tal punição, o que tudo isso significava?

– Não se intrometa Kazekage, essa garota mentiu e vai pagar por isso.

– Eu acredito firmemente nas palavras dela. É uma mulher, deveria respeitá-la.

O coração de Sakura disparou no peito. Era óbvio que Gaara diria isso, que acreditava nela, afinal foi ele que tirou sua virgindade. Espere! E essa história de que um líder não pode se relacionar com uma garota de outra Vila sem ser a dele própria, com certeza serve para Gaara também, certo?

_" Mas que droga"_

Mais um erro grave que cometera.

– Kazekage-sama, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Sua voz saiu baixa.

Gaara apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

– É verdade mesmo essa história de um líder não poder se relacionar com garotas de outra vila? E se caso isso acontecesse, qual é a punição?

O silêncio predominou, e isso estava deixando Sakura em pânico, até mesmo Onoki se calou.

– Me responda, por favor - Pôs as mãos sobre os olhos na tentativa de esconder o medo, tristeza, dor...

– Responda a ela, Kazekage - Seu tom de voz saiu sarcástico.

– Se for realmente provado que houve um relacionamento entre o líder e uma mulher de outra vila, ficará preso por dois anos.

Onoki ergueu os cílios, Gaara não respondeu como deveria, faltou um detalhe importantíssimo:

– Após esses dois anos de prisão, será executado, garotinha - Terminou ele, sorrindo de canto.

_"O quê?"_

Sakura cambaleou um pouco, não sentia mais suas pernas pelo baque daquelas palavras. Seu corpo todo estava trêmulo, mente nublada e visão turva, uma tontura se fez presente, causando-lhe dores de cabeça. Queria dizer algo, mas a voz não saia, estava chocada demais.

– A muito tempo atrás... - Gaara começou a explicar - Era aceitável um lider se relacionar com uma mulher de outra Vila, mas as coisas se tornavam um caos quando o relacionamento terminava, ocasionando guerras por causa dos bens materiais, resultando na morte de muitos inocentes. Por causa disso, o Conselho de todo o mundo se reuniu para achar uma maneira de resolver esse problema, e criaram esse documento que proíbe termos qualquer tipo de relacionamento com mulheres que nao sejam de nossa aldeia. Caso quebre essa regra, ficará preso por dois anos para refletir sobre suas ações. Passados os anos, é executado.

_"Gaara, por quê...?"_

Se não fossem os ninjas que a seguravam, Sakura com certeza teria fugido. Naquele momento, só queria ficar longe de tudo, chorar o que tinha que chorar, gritar para expulsar essa dor incômoda que estava sendo um tormento.

Gaara não disse nada a ela sobre isso, e agora a culpa a envolvia. Dessa forma não teria mentido, não teria convencido ele a ter relações com ela. Além de ter destruído sua própria vida, trouxe Gaara consigo, aproximando-o do corredor da morte.

– Tsuchikage, se tiver relações com essa garota, já sabe o que vai acontecer. Se ainda insistir nisso, serei obrigado a te denunciar para o Conselho.

_"Do que está falando Gaara? Para com isso, por favor!"_

Sakura estava ciente de que Gaara tinha a intenção de ajudá-la naquele momento, mas suas palavras não eram muito sensatas, afinal ele quem poderá ter sérios problemas com o Conselho se descobrissem sobre os dois. Sakura não permitiria isso, com certeza!

Só de pensar nisso, o ar lhe faltava aos pulmões queimando suas costas. Ela não conseguia se acalmar, estava prestes a explodir.

– Sua coragem em me desafiar é admirável Kazekage - Encarou Sakura - Deixarei ela com vocês, fazem o serviço no meu lugar - Após dizer tais palavras aos ninja ANBU, virou-se se afastou tomando seu rumo até as barracas onde os exames aconteciam, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

O ninja da Pedra puxou Sakura pelo braço, com o intuito de levá-la até o casebre. Ela encarou Gaara, que estava de cabeça baixa, evitando fitá-la. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a rósea, e um ódio intenso agora tomava conta de seu corpo, seu punho já estava preenchido em chakra. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, logo chegará a hora de dar um fim nessa situação.

O que Sakura queria de verdade, era dar uma lição em Onoki, mostrar a ele que não era uma ninja que possa cassoar, brincar com seus sentimentos. Como Sakura respeita os líderes, isso a faz recuar, afinal paciência tem limite.

Durante o caminho, ela via as garotas voltarem do casebre sorridentes, comentando que foram bem tratadas, e que os ninjas ANBU eram carinhosos e souberam levá-las no sexo. Sakura agora tinha a absoluta certeza: a implicância era somente com ela.

Ao chegar no casebre, foi empurrada e caiu no chão. Essa atitude estúpida aumentou sua ira, uma mulher não deveria ser tratada desta maneira, ela não era uma mulher qualquer, esse ninja ANBU deveria estar ciente disso. Além de ser uma das melhores médicas e conhecida por ter uma força descomunal, é, além de tudo, aprendiz de Tsunade.

– Tire a roupa.

Ela ouviu os passos se aproximarem, mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva, e com um movimento brusco, esticou o braço e atingiu um soco no ninja ANBU, jogando seu corpo para trás e batendo com violência contra a parede, fanzendo-o desmaiar. Sakura diminuiu no máximo sua força para não matá-lo, se não teria sérios problemas.

- Sakura...

Girou o olhar, deprando-se com Kakashi parado na porta da casebre, observando o ninja caído no chão.

- Kakashi-sensei... - Não ficou surpresa com a presença repentina do Hokage, com certeza foi até o casebre por estar preocupado com ela - Quero fazer novamente o exame, depois, irei denunciar o Tsukikage ao Conselho.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cautela, peço apenas isso! Pois estava até com a intenção de deletar essa fanfic de tão arrasada que fiquei. Se gostam de uma estória, procurem incentivar o autor com comentários otimistas, e não esse tipo de atitude desprezível. E por causa dessa "leitora" os outros também seriam prejudicados.<p>

Obrigada por lerem, agora não sei quando publicar novos capítulos.

Beijus!


End file.
